


Hushabye Mountain

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Steve sings Nat a lullaby, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Sometimes Steve forgets that he's not the only one that suffers from nightmares





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sweet lil fic. Also please listen to Ramin Karimloo's cover version of "Hushabye Mountain."
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

Sometimes Steve forgets that he’s not the only one that suffers from nightmares. That he isn’t the only one that suffers from past events that haunt him at night. Though it’s rare when he wakes up and notices his lover whimpering in his arms. 

“Natasha?” He looks down at the redheaded woman. “Natasha, love it’s alright.”

She doesn’t open her eyes and continues to whimper and grip his shirt tightly. It pains to see her like this, she’s always been stronger than him, but sometimes it’s hard to suppress emotions - and he should know. 

“Shh it’s alright Nat, I’m here,” Steve beings to stroke her back. “I’m here love, no one’s going to hurt you.”

“Steve,” she calls his name so softly.

The soldier starts to nuzzle against her hair and begins to sing a song he had heard over the Internet. “A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows over Lullaby Bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away.”

He looks down and notices she’s starting to calm down and continues on singing. “It isn’t far to Hushabye Mountain. And your boat waits down by the quay. The winds of night, so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.”

Natasha starts to wake up and is greeted by a pair of warm loving blue eyes, “Steve?”

“I’m here Nat.”

She let’s out a soft sigh and nuzzles against his chest, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t be sorry Nat, you’re only human, it’s okay for us to have nightmares.”

Looking up again, she gives him a loving smile, “Thank you… for singing for me. It really helped with the nightmares.”

Steve just grinned at her, “Well it’s only fair that you sing to me when I have nightmares, so I thought I’d do the same for you.” He leans down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I love you Nat, so much.”

“I love you too Steve,” she sighs against his neck, relaxing in the embrace of her lover.

Steve continues singing until Natasha finds herself falling asleep, this time in a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
